


Prodigal Son( Troubled mind)

by TroubledMind



Series: Prodigal son( Troubled mind) [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Connected in a way, Ideas for malcolms personality leave comments, Im not good at this but im trying, Long waits, Malcolm Bright - Freeform, Multi, My work - Freeform, Prodigal Son paul, Should i make him have a love intrest? Please read, a few quotes from commerical, based on prodigal son, check out commerical, first fic, i was really inspired, if you can not wait read, not my idea, really good, show not aired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubledMind/pseuds/TroubledMind
Summary: Malcolm Tobias Bright is a criminal phychologist from new york. In the late 90s when Malcolm was just seven his father "Dr. Martin Whitley" was arrested for at least 23 murders. As Malcolm grew up he was diagnoised with Schizoaffective disorder, PTSD, and paronia to his dismay. Malcolm was fired from the FBI for going through things that he was not allowed to. Malcolms mother and sisted disaprove of his ideas to solve murders like his father by thinking like the killer. Malcolm has not seen his father known as his killer name the "Surgeon" for ten years his father claims there alike.So i know thats not really a summary but more like a backround.





	1. Ainsleys apartment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work i have issues like deppresion and i seem to find myself not in the intrest of writing even though last week i picked up a pencil and wrote alot im still writing so this is my first fanfiction and long story i know i can write and i think im impressed however i suck at grammar please if you do read leave kudos or comments or anything!!! Thanks

Takes place at Ainsleys studio apartment

Malcolm stared at the cylinder clear glass with a film of whiskey at the bottom in deep thought. Eyes staring at the shiny glare curves and all. His mind wandered, wondered on the though of a mystery he solved a year back. What if- Malcolm! he was interrupted by the company of his older sister Ainsley his older sister who seemed annoyed. Yes? he said casually. " So do you think i should do it?" she said oddly cheerful. Malcolm reflected on the coversation him and his sister were having before he spaced out. Aha! He thought them "moving in together"." Do it! your in love meant to be" malcolm said as he quickly pushed back his chair and gave a quick glance to the oven were the time was. Well it is time i get going it is late! Malcolm walked to the door untill he rembered that him and Ainsley had not been spending much time with him and that he was being rude after his old sister took the time to plan this. Malcolm turned towars his disapointed sister tomorrow? he said Breakfest? she smiled and nodded.


	2. Every wrinkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of yesterdays work. Malcolm basically begans to hallucinate his father which is a affect that comes from his Schitozoaffective disorder. I plan on posting every day please read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed even just a smiley will do it reminds me that someone reads this or will eventually!!! I plan on posting everyday!!!

Malcolms apartment

Malcolm awoke to the sound of loud beeping by his left ear. He smiled with the realization that his dream was peaceful and calm he felt refreshed. He turned to the left side of his bed and pressed Snooze and saw a bright 7:30 on his alarm clock. He reached up and went to is dresser were three pill bottles stayed in a perfect row he sighed and opened one and began to sit on his bed and make himself comfortable. After he swallowed each pill he rubbed his eyes with a slight hangover trying to drown yesterdays anxiety. His eyes wandered to his reflection on his dresser mirror he got up and examined his facial features. He began to let himself go he thought. Malcolm had heavy purple eye bags, tussled hair and a slight stubble. As he looked closely at himself he came to a screechy stop when he saw his father in the mirror he squinted his eyes and when he opened his vision was clearer of Dr. Martin Whitley he saw every wrinkle and the dark brown eyes with grey in his hair he had a white uniform. Malcolm grew frustrated and tried to come to his senses when he only saw his father. He tried breathing techniques he read on wiki how but he only saw the Surgeon. Malcolm knew his eyes were dialted even though in the mirror the doctors weren't. Even after ten long years he still saw every annoying resemblance him and his father had. Malcolm shut his eyes and tried to slow his breathing after minutes of doing this, when he opened his eyes he saw himself and not his father. Malcolm refused to accept that this was because his pills kicked in. Malcolm figured once he started walking around he would be fine right now he had to show and text his sister to the address they planned on meeting at he decided after he could walk round the park near by. He began to shower calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that this is my point of view i have alot of chapters already written and i just post one everyday i have included scenes from the commerical and how i want it to be layed out! This story gets good! Leave kudos and comments should i make Malcolm have a love intrest???


	3. Prodigal Son( Troubled Mind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm runs into a friend he worked with from the FBI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 8 people who have read thanks! i want more people to read i aim to post every evening after school and all appreciation the hummingalone!

Central Park

Malcolm began on his fifth lap around the public park. He was in deep though again which seemed to have been happening alot lately. Malcolm thought of him getting fired from the FBI they needed him!! Malcolm was a master at his job ! Malcolm always questioned When? Why? Where? and how? he could answer easy even though is gift was Why?. His mother and sister always disaproved of malcolms life style solving murderes like his father he knows he is helping despite was his condesending family says. Malcolm was about done with his leap with visible sweat marks from his trench coat. Malcolm saw a familar brown mercadeas and a tall man with brown gelled hair, between his early 40s and not to mention familar! '' Gill?" What are you doing here malcolm said in question." I need a profiler come on" he said as he turned to get in his car. Malcolm smiled and began to follow" You know the FBI fired me right?" Good thing im NYPD! They smiled at each other. Malcolm broke the small silence Hey! Mabye lets not mention-That your dads a serial killer? My lips are sealed Gill said as he interupted. Both smiled and Gill put on sun glasses as they drove off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments!!!


	4. Prodigal Son(Troubled Mind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gill and malcolm at a investigation sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for more views!!!! One step at a time Loves hope everyone feels valid and loved see ya tommarow!

Cherish Vine apartment Complex

Gill stopped at apartment complex near the park. Malcolm looked out the window were officers and dectives roamed along with a few reporters. Fuck malcolm thought. As malcolm and Gill began to approach the building they were stopped by a broad officer. Gill showed his badge and they began to enter. As they made their way to the top floor they entered a apartment with bright lighting as soon as you enter. Men in white were all across the apartment and a young woman with a hair of black curls and a tall broaded man crouched near a woman who layed face dead on the floor. Glass was spilled everywhere and Malcolm began to put on blue gloves along with Gill. Hey! you need a license for that said the man. Hes allowed JT spoke Gill. Gill then handed Malocolm a manilla folder with the case information. Maloclm not even read for two seconds before his hea was turned back towards the body. Malcolm began to speak as his eyes gazed on the dead woman in a black and white lacy dress. "It seems to be a injection point at her iliac crest".  
Malcolm got up and dusted himself. The woman who stared off in a corner spoke And how the hell do you know that?  
-Hes mimiking another serial killer  
-Who? She said in doubt  
The surgeon......Malcolm said with a straight face  
And you know all about this surgeon guy Jt said   
Almost like hes family malcolm finally said as h pushed the folder in Gills chest.  
Gill looked akward  
Gill broke the silence Malcolm go ask the investigators if they have a lead Malcolm did a slight nod  
Gill pulled LJ and the lady We need to have a talk about Malcolm he said sternly......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments!!!!xoxoxo


	5. Prodigal Son( Troubled Mind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm still at the investigation sight kinda short but tommarows gonna be long and totally diffrent go ahead!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loves to my readers i appreiate this has boost my self asteem!!

Part 2 stil at the investigation

The woman took Gill harshly"This guy has been fired do we really want him on the team!" She said strictly. Gill spoke"Look Brights the best profiler around nobody can get inside of a killers mind like him!" Yeah! A chip off the old block! Said JT. What? said the woman curiosly. Gill looked down and into her eyes"Mr. Bright his father was well is or was- A serial killer JT said in interuption. A murdereder? Wow Gill you pick good profilers she said harsh! Look! I have known Malcolm for almost four years hes not capable of murder! Hes a genuis when it comes to this shit were having them on the team he just needs to talk with the board Gill said   
Malcolm sat scribbling things on a notepad looking compltely intrested. Malcolm then rose up threw his gloves away in he large bin near Gill and JT with the woman." I wanna work on the case! Gill smiled we look forward to having you this is JT and this is Ashley they will be working with us he said with a hand gestor towards the two. Malcolm just sighed and forced a cheeky smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get a chance leave kudos or comments so i know people enjoy!!!  
Thanks
> 
> Troubled Mind


	6. Prodigal Son ( Troubled Mind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this chaper is malcolms dream i see in my notebook it is a bit longer and i post over a pragraph a day. But there will be more tommarow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or kudos lovesssss!!!!!

Malcolms Past( As a dream)

(Shows a little boy with tussled brunette hair and brown eyes with a small mouth hiding behind a brown door)  
Young Malcolm glanced at his father in fear and worry his dad was looking at some papers on a desk. Malcolm was scared and confused staring as if he was expecting to see something again. Malcolm, son what are you doing up this late mr whitley said with a small smile.Malcolm thought about the day before he was creeping into his dads study when he left it unlocked malcolm was seeing why dad is here? and what does he bring home thats so large? Malcolm crept into the room were he saw a brown trunck that looked like a tresure chest, Malcolm got curious and opened it when he saw there was no lock he peaked and saw nothing only to open it more and see a naked man crouched up in the small space with blood all over his purple face. Malcolm screamed like his life depended on it and ran out before anyone could know he was in here he shut the door behind him and ran upstairs to his room. He layed and stated crying why was their a dead man? why was he in daddys office? questions when through his head and he began to hear his door open to see Mr. Dr. Whitley was brown curly hair and a sligh scruff looking at his son. What happened? Malcolm stared in fear and backed up a little bit when his dad took a step forward. Malcolm, my boy he said soflty 7year old malcolm tried to sound childish more than he was. Had a nightmare daddy he said shaky. Ahh said Martin whitley with a approaving nod go back to sleep he said with reasurance. ( back to malcolm in the doorway staring at his dad) Come in son he said Malcolm walked slowly to his father. It was just a dream malcolm kept saying in his head with reasurance. Just. A . Dream.


	7. Prodigal Son (Troubled Mind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continung the Dream....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo i plan on posting every day even though i barely have any views and no more comments, anyway if someone still reads leave a kudos or commnent pleaseeeee!!!!

Pitch black..... Now takes place in a hospital bottom floor were police are everywhere young malcolm is talking with his father

"I want you to remember something, I will always love you..... Because were the same. Dr whitley said as he gave malcolm who stayed still a stare. Martin was being pulled back by police as Malcolm just watched quietely. His father was pulled out of the door to a police car were many officers and hundreds of reporters were. Is The Dr.Whitley at this hospital the surgeon? Did his family know he had this mind? A reporter said as Martin was pushed in the car. Malcolm stared quitely and looked stunned with barely blinking. Malcolms mothe a tall woman with black curly hair, cherry lips, and a fancy fur coat with tears hugged small Malcolm. Everything is gonna be fine child we are gonna be okay she said were a small toddler with two blond pigtails stayed behind her with tears. All these tears and Malcolm is numb....

Link Grand James Mental Faciluty.

A police officer is holding young Malcolms hand as they make their way to the top floor were there was white walls, They reach the top floor to were the most dangerous person is held in their facilty. The officer puts in a code were Malcolm is too see a cell in a big room with lighting and Two officers are sitting on a chair. There is a man with brown hair and it being scruffy curly and familar. He wears a white oufit with cackies and a button up shirt. Malcolm my boy, Martin says with a turn. Glad you came son i began to- Malcolm interupted"Why did you kill all of those people?" Uhhhh he said like he wanted to not speak. Malcolm blinked wanting to know. "Daddy?" "We can figure it out.....Together he said with a whisper at together. Malcolm began to get chill at got worried his arm har stood up Malcolm couldn't see his fathers smile and head turn anymore he turned around. Malcolm felt another cold shutter and felt someone behind him, to see his father out of his cell behind him the two officers were naked like the body Malcolm saw and had blood dripping through their mouths. Martin looked at malcolm and turned his head slighlty with a Smile teeth and all An blood on his now red outfit. AGHHHHHHHHHHH Malcolm screamed and awoke still screaming he jumped up awaking from the nightmare realzing he was home. He breathed in and out trying to be calm he turned to his left and saw a bright 6:32. No, Way was Malcolm going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos or comments Fun fact the way to write is to listen to musiic that matches the mood i did not believe it untill i gave it a try i listen to Murder by numbers by the police it was in the second commerical!!!!


	8. Prodigal Son( Troubled Mind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm getting ready to leave its short but becauss tommaorws is long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or comments!!! Watch prodigals son new promos on Fox and i swear i guess its just typical but i wrote this part a while ago before the new promo i had him see his fathers face in the mirror after he cleaned his face.

3 hours later

Malcolm adjusted his red coat. He looked fashionbly well despite that little bit of yougurt on his cheek, Malcolm rinsed his hands and a face when he looked up there he saw Martins face instead of his, the simlarities they shared on appearances was a scare but their he was placed on malcolms face. Malcolm squinted and adjusted his tie as he began to leave their was his father in the mirror again with his signature smile. Malcolm knew he himself wasnt well in the head with hallucinations but he had to get to work. ........ 

Malcolm grabbed his keys he had to meet the men who decided his fate on working on this case. Malcolm knew he was the only on who could handle the truth of some things this being one of them. Murder without a reason but a   
motivation, A killer with the same inspiration as another killer Malcolm knew as his degree in Pychology that only a person with no emotion could do this. Malcolm was prepared to take on this, with a quick pet of his cat he was gone. With only the cats blue eyes watching him leave he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about spelling i know it is bad but when i type or write i dont care i just try to show my emotion


	9. Prodigal Son (Troubled Mind) Pilot Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm at the meeting and btw i have no clue about this stuff i made it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments!!!!

FBI Meeting

Malcolm finsished the long process of being able to get through even with all these protection one of these maniacs manages to kill these maniacs. Malcolm thought and let out a sigh when a Tall man in a suit approached him. Malcolm Bright? He said deeply, Malcolm nodded and followed him to a room were the man had to put in a code. Malcolm enetred a room with a tan look and a oval table were a Man with jet silver hair, Another tall man, and the woman he saw at the investigation. Malcolm knew by the man with the silver hair was the only one sitting down he was important. Malcolm Bright he said with a hand gesture to the chair on the opposite side of the table. Malcolm sat and eyed the man, My name is John Frind, and for a start your record with the FBI is very immpresive you do know your way around a murder he said very sly. I can handle this case and we all know that, Malcolm said stictly with coldness, a cup of coffee was placed in front of him by a fairly attractive woman. Well thats no doubt, We want you on this case said John.   
Good, may i go then Malcolm said as he began to get up. Sit down Mr. Bright said the other man by John. Look, John began as he layed back and put his hands on the desk together. "We want you we are willing to take this harsh risk- What risk! Malcolm interupted"Im a good profiler! I know what im doing!   
It is not about you being good Malcolm  
Then what!  
Your skills! are not the issue, you were fired from the FBI and also im afraid to say this but-  
But what does this have to do with me being able to use my brain!  
We are afraid that you suffer from certain phychotic inclinations not unlike your fathers.   
Malcolm started at the cream in his coffee and slowly lifted his head to match his eyes with john.  
I got it under control he mumbled  
John spoke Were sure you do he said sarcastially.  
Thats why your experiance with this will help us find this killer who poses as your father when your fathers investigation was on going we didnt have this access now we do so were gonna use it.  
John slid malcolm a manilla folder in the folder it said

2301678 County of New York Police Department   
Issue 12

Mary Finsh 42 Victim found at apartement see 98023 

Jack Gujurat 31 Victim found at school lot see 98027 

Dan Kuwait 29 Victim found at house see 98020 

Chris Falhee 54 Victim found at barn see 98021

All linked D match 

Officers on Case Gill Arroyl And Janet Simpson

Malcolm sighed and glanced at the woman and mubled Im on  
John smiled  
Malcolm knew he was the only one who could solve this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of pilot......


	10. I will post soon

I got more hits so thats nice i will post in a couple weeks if any one keeps tabs


	11. Reminder

Sooo when i get 50 views or when Prodigal Son comes out i will post another chapter just got alot of stuff going on thanks loves


	12. Helpful look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo i still haven't posted my writing yet, this chapter was going to be the look of the characters but my dumbass coudln't copy and paste any and then i realized copy right, DUH. Welppp i guess this is just gonna be a word description for those of you who cannot go to google pics but somehow ao3. I don't know i just need a distraction

_Malcolm Bright-_ Main character, Tall, gelled back hair, blue/ grey eyes, always seems to look good in a suit.

**Personality- **Malcolm Tobias Bright is a weird character. I read a story on Prodigal Son and Mr. Robot i have never seen mr. robot but how the amazing author gave the vibes of him he reminds me of how i want Malcolm to act not completely though. I have good things to come for Malcolms personality, (the author is on ao3). Malcolm is weird he is strange and diffrent and according to JT he does give off major serial killer vibes. Malcolm only finds passion in solving murders. He has a white cat named Light and his only companion is his sister, Malcolm is a genuis he graduated high school with a chance to go to school for criminalogy andddd pychology. Malcolm is 25 and his sexuality??? I have not got recomadations so i do not know. Malcolm is very sarcastic but somewhat not shy. He has the look of pain if you don't know what i mean i mean he has the look of terror like he has felt harsh pain before. Which in this story he has.... Malcolm suffers from terrible mental illinesses and even worse nightmares almost every night so i will include alot of them to give off this stories deep meaning.

_Ainsley Bright- _Perfect blond, blue eyes, cute curls, small, innocent fetures, Annoyed easily.

**Personality- **Ainsley, ahhh little Ainsley. Journalist for a local news company. Cute. Ignorant, won't listen to Malcolm. She insists on helping Malcolm let go of Murder of their father of the possiblity that everything is bad and that the glass is still half empty. She won't open her eyes, she can't look past love and happiness unlike her brother. She is younger than Malcolm and does not remember much of Martin she is rich and will show it by her way of dressing. Taken by her boyfriend she always argues with but is so helpeselly in love with. Mentally stable or is sheee????? i dont know but one of the characters of the story is gonna be the killer of this season i have made and im gonna mention spoilers that i do not know if are true or not in another chapter of the real story i will list spoilers dont worry.

I will list two more when i get back to elctronics


	15. Episode two Familarity is not a crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Two Familarity is not a crime   
Malcolm goes to another investigation were he finds something that may represent were the killer might get his next victim, at the same time of seeing his mother. Sierra gets closer to Malcolm only to discover he may have a mental illness. Gill finds something connected to Dr.Whitley at the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2 i do not know when i post but i will try every few days so i guess im back with the characters descriptions i will post another chapter of those whenever i can . One more week!!!! Till Prodigal Son!!!! Yasssxs so exicted!!!

Familarity is a crime Season One episode 2

The familar alertness sound woke Malcolm to a shock, his personal ringtone for Gill he listened to the voicemail only half aware of reality from just being dozed off for 8 hours like a normal human. Malcolm strecthed and gelled back his brown hair. Black suit matching his day to come and black leather shoes with a shine no man could mimick as perfect. He picked up his phone and called Gill.  
"Gill?"  
There was silence besides the buzz from his old phone....  
Gill finally spoke "Yes, Malcolm there is another murder we have linked to this killer meet me at 9067 W New york avenue"Gill croaked   
"Yeah be there in 10" Malcolm said as he scrippled the adress on a old note book near by.  
Malcolm began to pour some kitty kibble for his white cat Ivy and changed her water the cat was a white beutiful teen age cat with blue eyes and pink nose to match.  
Malcolm slowly walked to the cabinet he always tries to avoid were three pill containers were he sighed and took one for each and swallowed painfully with nothing but a sip of old water near his reach. Malcolm grabbed his silver keys and locked and left the apartment he took a deep breath and then finally stopped and squinted to the sick feeling in his stomach he then cliced the botttom floor on the elavator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 days countdown   
Leave kudos and/or comments so i know if this story is being enjoyed or not thank you!


	16. Familarity is not a crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On monday at 8 hell yeah!!!!! Oh think of a chapter like a scene so this would be scene 2 with Gills view for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On monday!! Leave kudos and comments if you will i love reding them!!!

Gill softly placed his phone down and let out a breath, his mind did not let him know about. He sighed and scratched his messed up hair. He was exaughsted he hadn't had good sleep in days, He sipped his old stale black cofee then put-down his mug with a clank and rubbed his eyebrows. Dealing with Malcolm was worse than he thought he had been callling the board to make sure it was legal Malcolm was on this team or case he thought.At the same time Gill had been dealing with the press to make sure no reporters or such found out about this killer who mimicks the all known Surgeon who had once been known as the friendly rich caring doctor. It did worry Gill a bit about Malcolm being related to the killer he had to admit it was frightening that Malcolm has PTSD from a man who was once known as heart warming. Gill had just called Malcolm to make sure he was there at the new investigation from last night or was Gill checking on him? Or putting him through a test? To see that Malcolm was capable or still broken? Was he ever broken? He had to be with a father like Whitley. These thoughts made Gill realize that dealing with the press and the board was not the only problem for his sleep deprivation. Malcolm sighed to realization that he needs to get ready and beat Malcolm to the investigation.


	17. You do not have to read/Does not do with ps

So loves, well i hope you have seen the last two episodes because they are so good!!!!! Anyways i need to write but having a writers block and going through something but when i do i will post i promise i will within two weeks!!


	18. Familiarity is not a crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter part will be in here just a little paragraph on Malcolm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prodigal Son airs Mondays 8/7central on FOX

Fuck, Damnit, Shit,....... Malcolm tossed and turned again and again mumbling curses under his breath. The investigation he was at was terrible. This sick son of a bitch was twisted Malcolm always thought that the only killer like this was his father. Thats why he couldn't sleep. Tomorrow is the day were he sees his dreadful familar face, this killer was copying him so Malcolm had to pay a visit to the Dr yet this killer who was exactly 5'8 white male between his mid thirties unlike the past bald guy who was a strange sex addict. This murder was identical to the surgeon. Malcolm couldn't say that line enough. His night terrrors are back so that means hand cuffs a mouth guard and his gun locked away process is back. Again. It always comes back were Malcolm cannot even fall asleep were he wants he saw Gill so tired today he wondered if that dreadful reason was him. It took alot of work to have a serial killers son solve murders. Malcolm got up he took off the handcuffs off with a easy swipe to the lock and a spit to the mouth guard he dosen't need sleep tonight he slept two days ago that was enough. Malcolm rubbed his hands through his hair and thought why he is single. Malcolms broken. Issues and lies make him up. Malcolms weird he got bullied for knowing how snakes get charmed or why George Washinton liked the color blue, Fine mabye he was diffrent but with his past that is not his fault Malcolm went to his desk and went to write in a letter.

The letter. This letter feautures in every other episode it is for the last episode i ever will write for Prodigal Son it is for a twist finale season and finale episode you may guess what it means however only I know.:) Welp, The last two episodes of Prodigal Son have been lovely but here is a couple words from the letter.  
-Troubled Mind

To Whom it may concern,

My name is Malcolm Bright or fuck it Malcolm Tobias Whitley and I have a few words to say.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments loves and to my future beta reader i plan on hopefully looking forward to having you I just have to figure out a few:)


	19. Familarity is not a crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That bitch knew....

" Im doing it again I can't stop my mind is a running cycle Doc!"  
"Malcolm breathe, You know their isn't much I can do your not the patient I usualy treat with your disorders and your age group" Malcolm sychartist looked Malcolm up and down with disbelief. Malcolm took a moment to reply then soke" well you know I prefer the cmfort plus lollypops are great and you don't see those at other shrinks" Malcolm lied through his teeth. Malcolm was aware that this sychartist Dr. Ramirez was the only doctor he trusted because of the fear of meeting another doctor who would actually diagonise him and let alone was smarter than him not in a mean way though Malcolm loved Dr. Ramiraz. Malcolm the doctor spoke. "Your nightmares are back... because you plan on seeing him." Malcolm eyed her in horror he was to see his father again but no one knew besides Gill let alone his mother constantly believing he was already seing him." You know again my dear apologies but it is late I must go Malcolm got up adjusted his suit and grabbed a handful of Tootsie Pops." Mr. Bright" The doctor shouted. Malcolm replied with nothing but MMm Rootbeer and he was out the door. As Malcolm walked home he thought about a memory his father tried to poison him but doctors always said it was his imagination. But Malcolm swears nothing has been "Apart of his imagination" Malcolm has always been connected to reality and depply scared of it. Malcolm took off the wrapping of a Tootsie Pop and tasted it and began his walk home.


	20. Familarity is not a crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day!

(Shows Malcolm tossing and turning)

:Never go in there again Malcolm! You’ve hurt more people now because of your foolish act”

(Shows Martin pressing a cloth against Malcolm's mouth and Malcolm fidgeting)

Ughrhg Malcolm mumbles and turns left to right to right to left. Malcolm begins to pull tighter on his cuffs and pulls. Malcolm pulls a harsh left turn and the link to the cuff breaks and Malcolm slams duck into the glass window. Malcolm opens his eyes and looks at his surrounding as he hangs and dangles from the brown roof covering with shattered clear glass beneath the 9 feet in air he lies looking at the blood dripping down his legs. Malcolm begins to pull himself up and mumbles to himself no one else saw the disaster he just made. Malcolm glanced a quick view at the alarm clock and sighed heavily.

Malcolm's view

Welp that was crazy, not the first time that happened though lets hope mom dosent mind I hear a small meow and turn to see Light she lays on her belly. I go to my fridge that desperately needs to be cleaned and not to mention full and pour out her highly expensive kibble in a small blue plastic tubberware. I glance at the shattered window by my bed. Fuck. I pick up the phone and dial a godly unpleasant number. Hello? Comes from a familiar face. Hiiii I mumble “Malcolm!” my mother says with a highly arrogant tone. “ I can say I am surprised to hear from you how are you dear” She says with a tone that knows she fully knows I broke the glass of my studio in her building. “ I broke the window and I called to say I planned to have it repaired. “ Okay dear so how did you sleep no nightmares I suppose knowing you’ve tried my therapy methods. I lied through my teeth nope just knocked something over. Yeah my unconscious body I laugh to myself. I hang up midway through her sentence. Whoops gonna regret that later I sigh and dial the repairmen number which yes sadly I know by heart, this isn’t the first time they have received a call from me.


	21. Familarity is not a crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are welcome plsssss

Malcolm slowly put the phone down…… With a pause and then a shake of his head he got up and headed to the door.

( Gills office)  
  
Gill was seated at his desk staring in a blue binder with extreme focus. His hair was the usually divided gell with peaks of grey slipping near the tip of his ear. His brown coat slipped haltingly over his shoulders and the wrinkles on it were visible. He looked up from his desk when he saw Malcolm standing in his doorway. “Malcolm, Glad you came”. “Glad I could make it” Malcolm lied knowing full aware of his reason here. “Sit, sit Malcolm we need to have a talk”,As you know the killer we have been coping with has a sort of connection, with your father.” Gill said the last few words with a stutter. “ Okay,Gill get it over with im the best profiler in New York and only I can solve this case and by doing it I have to see the man who has ruined my life but hey anything for the man that put the killer behind bars.” Malcolm thought to himself. “Selfish”. “ We need you to see Martin” Gill said. The name Martin gave Malcolm a cold shudder despite the name and not to mention face planted in his mind.”Look Gill, I get it. It’s fine, I got this.” And just like that Malcolm left with a quick sweep of a chair Malcolm left Gill’s office leaving Gill staring at him with a disbelief glance.


	22. Malcolm visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks im tired and losing faith in this work I wouldn't know if anyone is even enjoying it.

"Malcolm my boy,"

"What changed your mind"

Malcolms face was flushed with red

"I.I.I im here for work"

"Oh you work here now well I must say I prefer it compared to you working-"

"You know who he is so spill it" Malcolms voice was now raised.

Know who is?

The mimiking surgeon, Malcolm glared under his eyes.

Oh that guy.... Well I have no idea?!

Malcolm yelled"You bastard!"

To be continued....


	23. Jonas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I deal with constant writers block yet I haven't wrote this story in awhile

The mimic. He's almost identical I began to wonder who could possibly have the same dark soul as my father besides the man himself. Tied between fact and fake I study the familar documents of Martin I find nothing I didn't know. He's not exactly your average 49 year old man yet he didn't exactly have any companions beside my mother. No One. He's an obvious sociapath with no motive besides the dark fullness of torture. Martin did have a brother. John?Jonas? I try to guess obvious names just like I did with JT. We all went on a camping trip with my mom and him. I don't remember much now that I think i give up

**Author's Note:**

> If you like leave comments so i know people do or do not enjoy so i know if i should continue writing this story. Thanksssss


End file.
